You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This
by ForeverOdd
Summary: After a hard case Brennan realizes what she and Booth may have between them...with a little help from Toby Keith. BB!


**I do not own Bones or this amazing song by Toby Keith**

* * *

She wasn't sure how she got talked into coming here tonight. She had been studying the remains of a World War 2 victim and Angela had been talking in the background. If she had been paying attention she would have said 'no' immediately. But of course she hadn't been paying attention and had, in fact, said 'yes.' So here she was now at the opening of _another _club.

She sat at the bar watching Angela and Hodgins dance. Zach was there as well and Cam was good-naturedly trying to teach him to dance so he would look less like a marionette in a windstorm and more like someone who had at least a little control over his body.

"Hey, Bones," came a voice from her left. She didn't need to turn to see who it was, only one person called her 'Bones.'

"Hi, Booth."

He sat beside her and tried to get the bartenders attention to order a drink. While he was looking away from her she let herself observe him. He was wearing a blue shirt, much like the one he'd worn in Aurora (minus one of his outrageous ties) and a black leather jacket. A pair of dark blue jeans and his usual belt buckle completed his 'look.' He seemed at ease tonight. Her gaze drifted to the bandage wrapped around his right hand and she couldn't help a slight shiver at the memory of how that had happened.

Flashback

They'd just closed a stressful case that had kept her in the lab almost round the clock. This felt like the first time she'd seen him out of the lab or the Hoover Building in months when in fact it had only been 2 weeks. The last time she'd seen him he was interrogating the prime suspect in the murder of a 10 year old girl. The case had been hard on him and she knew it. The suspect refused to talk and Booth was getting angrier by the minute. When he finally stormed out of the interrogation room he didn't even see her waiting. She'd hurried after him and watched him walk into a deserted room. She had just made it to the doorway when she saw him throw a hard punch at the wall. He barely winced but even she had heard the crack of bones. She was too stunned at his action to move. At least not until she saw him lean on the wall and sink to the floor. As quietly as she could she moved to his side and kneeled beside him. She put her hand on his knee.

"Booth?"

"I'm fine, Bones…"

"No you're not…you haven't been 'fine' this whole case."

His smile was sarcastic.

"Trying you're hand at psychology now Bones?"

"No…I just…I know you…you're not fine."

He sighed heavily.

"No…no I'm not."

She glanced down at his hand. It was starting to bruise and swell.

"Let me see your hand."

He looked uncertain.

"Come on…there's a reason you call me 'Bones' isn't there?"

He smiled again, this time it was closer to his usual 'charm smile' but there was something else in it as well. He was looking at her oddly but she chose to analyze his hand instead of his eyes.

End Flashback

Finally, he managed to order a beer and then he turned to look at her again.

"So how'd Angela rope you into coming along tonight?"

She threw him a confused look.

"She didn't tie me up."

He chuckled deep in his chest.

"It's a figure of speech, Bones. It just means what did she have to do to get to agree to come here."

"Oh…I wasn't really paying attention when she asked. I was looking over some remains and I agreed before I realized what she had said."

"Hmm…seems I'm gonna have to try that myself sometime when I want something you'll usually say 'no' to."

She glared at him for a moment as he raised his drink. She saw the bandages again and her eyes immediately softened.

"How are you feeling?"

He looked a bit surprised by her question before following her gaze to his hand. He quickly switched hands and half-hid the other under the table.

"I'm fine Bones."

"Haven't we already had this conversation about you and how 'fine' you are?"

A laugh came from behind her.

"Oh, he's 'fine' alright, Sweetie…very 'fine' I'd have to say."

She turned to see Angela behind her with a slightly frowning Hodgins.

"Hey…what about me?"

"Oh, don't worry Hodgie…you're definitely 'fine.'"

He smiled again as another song started, this one slow. He grabbed Angela's hand.

"Come on…let's dance."

As Hodgins pulled Angela past her, she leaned in and whispered in Temperance's ear.

"Ask him to dance, sweetie…you know you want to."

"Angela!"

But she had already disappeared into the crowd. She picked out Cam trying to talk Zach through a slow dance and fighting a wince as he kept stepping on her feet.

She wasn't sure whether or not she should ask Booth to dance. He was looking at her again. It was the same look he'd had when she examined his hand. She tried to figure out what it was that made it different but before she could decide he was standing up and holding out a hand to her.

"Dance with me, Bones?"

His voice was a little deeper and his eyes were a shade darker than normal but they shone in the bar-light.

Placing her hand in his he pulled her to her feet and was leading them onto the dance floor. Not wanting to hurt his injured hand she instead draped her arms over his shoulders and his hand rested on her hips. She tried to ignore how good it felt to be in his arms. _'Too good…' _she thought. She decided to focus on the song playing rather than the feeling of being in her partner's arms.

I got a funny feeling  
The moment that your lips touched mine  
Something shot right through me  
My heart skipped a beat in time

_Her _heart skipped a beat as the words rushed over her. She felt his hands slide from her hips to the small of her back, pulling her closer. _'Too close! Too close…'_ Her inner voice faded out as she dropped her head onto his shoulder. He lowered his head to rest his cheek against her hair.

There's a different feel about you tonight  
It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things  
I even think I saw a flash of light  
It felt like electricity

Her head was swimming. _'What are we doing? We shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't feel this good. **I shouldn't feel this good.**'_ His thumb started tracing small circles on her back. She felt a shock run up her spine at each touch. He suddenly lifted his head. She looked up at him. '_His eyes are so dark.'_ Their usual milk chocolate color had shifted to look more like dark chocolate. His right hand remained on her back and his left came up to cradle her cheek in his palm. His thumb ran across her skin and she couldn't push down the shiver of excitement. He started to lean towards her. _'Oh, my…what's happening?'_ All rational thought fled her at the first touch of his lips on hers. Her heart rate doubled and all the breath was knocked from her lungs. Tightening her arms around his neck she pulled herself to him so there was no space left between them.

You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around

She felt him pull back from the kiss but he rested his forehead against hers.

"Bones…if you tell me later that this is a mistake then we need to stop this now…"

She closed her eyes again. She understood his reasoning. Booth wanted to traditional American Dream: a wife and a bunch of kids running around a large backyard in a 2 story house with a white picket fence. She had never wanted any of that. _'Until you met him.'_ Her inner voice was back now but it apparently had changed sides. _'You never wanted a family or a life like that before he came along. Even if you won't admit it. You know that you want a family and you know that you want it with him. So make a choice…'_ Opening her eyes she saw unfulfilled desire and hiding behind it she saw fear. Fear that she would walk away. Fear that she didn't want him. She wasn't sure she how to say everything that she wanted to…so she showed him instead. She curled her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him back to her. She brushed her lips over his before going back in for a longer kiss.

This time she pulled away. She knew what to say now. She wasn't sure what shocked her more: the fact that she knew it immediately or the fact that she meant it. Holding his face in her hands she looked him directly in the eyes.

"This isn't a mistake…"

She watched his eyes shut in relief. But she wasn't done.

"I love you."

His eyes snapped open and widened.

"Bones…" It came out little more than a whisper.

She brought her hand up to cover his mouth and she smiled at him.

"I mean it…I really mean it. I'm not sure how I know it…I just know I do."

She felt him smile against her hand and he pressed a kiss to the middle of her palm. She moved her hand.

"I love you too, Bones…so much."

He pulled her towards him and covered her mouth in a long, soulful kiss.

They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again

"Oh my God…Jack, look…"

"What?"

"Look! Look and Booth and Brennan!"

Hodgins looked around until he finally saw them. He had to fight to not let his jaw hit the floor.

"Oh my God…"

"Oh my God! I knew it! I told you!"

"You sure did…" His tone was filled with wonder, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the usually emotionally distant doctor playing a serious round of tonsil hockey with everybody's favorite FBI Agent.

On the other side of the dance floor Cam winced again. That was the twelfth time Zach had stepped on her toes since the song began.

"Maybe we should take a break Zach."

But Zach didn't answer her. He was looking at something across the room that was making his eyes go wide and his mouth hang open. Looking to see what it was she felt a tug at her heart.

Watching her former lover in the arms of another woman…and one she hadn't gotten along with for awhile…was enough to upset any woman. But Camille wasn't any woman and Seeley Booth wasn't just any man. She knew in the time she'd been with him that Temperance Brennan mattered more. But she figured that Booth was worth it even if he wasn't 'all hers.' She had loved Seeley at one point but she was moving on and she wanted him to be happy. If Dr. Brennan did that for him then she couldn't bring herself to hate her.

'_Good for you, Seeley…'_

Everybody swears we make the perfect pair  
But dancing is as far as it goes  
Girl you've never moved me quite  
The way you moved me tonight  
I just wanted you to know  
I just wanted you to know

Wrapped securely in Booth's arms, Temperance allowed herself to think for a moment.

'_I can't believe I was such an idiot. Think of all the time we could've had if I'd done something sooner. Well…at least we have the rest of our lives now.'_

Her heart jolted at the thought. _'The rest of our lives…'_ In that instant she had a flash of her future. She saw herself standing on a porch, leaning on the railing watching a boy who looked suspiciously like Parker chase a little girl around a yard. They were both laughing and she felt herself smile. She felt arms wrap around her from behind and rest on the rather large bump on her stomach. She turned her head and found Seeley's eyes. He was smiling at her…his 'charm smile' that was only for her now.

She sighed as the thought faded.

"What is it?"

She smiled against his shoulder.

"Nothing. Everything's perfect."

"Perfect, huh? I like the sound of that."

"Me too."

You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
And We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around

"Hey Bones?"

"Yea?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again  
Kiss me again


End file.
